ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ra'ad
Ra'ad is an Amperi, one of five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy, who was captured by Aggregor. Ben scanned him to gain AmpFibian. Appearance Ra'ad looks exactly like AmpFibian except he has blue eyes instead of green and lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. Personality Ra'ad had very little indication of his personality in Escape from Aggregor, preferring to be quiet and observant. He questioned Galapagus' trust briefly and agreed that Bivalvan's plan was the best. He also appeared somewhat controlling, having a short argument with P'andor but quickly changed his mind and went along with Bivalvan. In Fused, Ra'ad had drastically changed, likely after seeing all his friends become captured and the Plumbers dying, and focuses his anger against Ben for unintentionally aiding Aggregor. He seemed to have become uncaring and concerned for only his own well-being. He was perfectly okay with taking over Ben's body despite meaning that, as Gwen put it, "having him fade". He also was not above lying as he teamed up with Ben only to attack him, based on Kevin's thoughts. He, however, appeared to Kevin after leaving Ben to fight Aggregor and seemed ashamed of himself, and after Kevin mocked how horrible a coward he is, he sacrifices himself to Aggregor to save Ben, likely meaning his vengeful attitude has been dismissed. His overall trait seemed to be self-preservation, which is probably why he lasted the longest from Aggregor, although this might also be because he was the most discrete, combined with his ability to travel through electrical devices and read the minds of others. History He first appears in Escape from Aggregor where he helped the other prisoners escape Aggregor's Ship. Ra'ad reappears in Fused where he attacks Ben and blames him for Aggregor recapturing his friends. When the Ultimatrix scans Ra'ad's DNA, he breaks it and his spirit is taken into the Ultimatrix. When Ben changes into AmpFibian to battle Aggregor, Ra'ad begins possessing Ben, similar to how Zs'Skayr through Ghostfreak possessed Ben. Kevin was able to separate Ra'ad from Ben's body. Ra'ad then tried to escape, but stayed behind to save Ben from Aggregor after Kevin lectures Ra'ad for leaving Ben to die at Aggregor's hands and that he used to be selfish as well. Aggregor captures Ra'ad again after a short fight and takes him to his ship along with the others to absorb their powers. In Ultimate Aggregor, Ra'ad and the others were forced to fight Ben and his team by Aggregor, and he presumably died when Aggregor absorbed the five Andromeda galaxy aliens. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Ra'ad, as well as the other Andromeda Aliens, are brought back to life after Kevin was turned back to normal. Ra'ad is the only one who speaks in the moment, thanking Ben for helping them. Powers and Abilities Ra'ad can control and manipulate electricity for discharges, energy blasts, highly durable shields, telepathy and he can transform himself into electricity that allows for limited intangibility and teleportation through electrical objects. Ra'ad can levitate and fly. Ra'ad can extend his tentacles. Ra'ad can track electrical pulses in the human brain, allowing him to read minds. Weaknesses Ra'ad can use his electric abilities underwater, but if he's using them while he's entering the water, or only part of him is in the water, he will shock himself. Since his body is very frail, heavy objects falling on him can make him faint. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Escape from Aggregor'' (first appearance; flashback) *''Too Hot to Handle'' (cameo) *''Fused'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' Season 2 *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Etymology Ra'ad is a transliterated Arabic word (رعد), which means "thunder". Trivia *Ra'ad's plan to take over Ben's body and his Ultimatrix is similar to Zs'Skayr's plan to take over Ben's body and the Omnitrix. However, Ra'ad's intentions were to escape from Aggregor, while Zs'Skayr's intentions were to take control of the universe. *Somehow Ra'ad knew of the deaths of the two Plumbers who took P'andor, despite the incident taking place in space and not on Earth. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Male Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Males Category:Genetic Donors Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien